


Labour of Love: ML Valentine's Day Exchange!

by KawaiiKekeChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ML Valentine Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKekeChan/pseuds/KawaiiKekeChan
Summary: Prompt: Person A wants to give a special homemade card to Person B for Valentine’s Day. They go to Person B, only to see a ton of cards on their table, Person B being very popular. They see Person A’s card, but mistakes it for a card that someone gave to Person A to give to Person B, telling them to just ‘toss it onto the pile’ in an uncaring manner. Person A, trying to hide their broken heart, leaves as casually as they can. Person B’s friend soon points out the mistake that Person B made by reading the inside of the card and revealing that it was from Person A. Now it’s up to Person B to find Person A and make things right.





	Labour of Love: ML Valentine's Day Exchange!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoppershedgie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hoppershedgie).



> Hope everyone has a happy Valentine's Day! Us singletons can celebrate too~

Marinette worried her lip between her teeth as she very deliberately signed her name. No mistakes this time! She would put her name on the card, and hand it over herself. Valentine’s Day fell on a Wednesday this year, which meant she would see Adrien in person. Even the thought of handing over her card made her stomach bevel out and the fine hairs stand up on her arms.

She steeled herself. She could do this. She had done more terrifying things than this: she’d stopped moving vehicles, fallen from the Eiffel Tower, and survived near misses of Cataclysm. This would be a walk in the park!

Taking a deep breath, Marinette gave Tikki a kiss for luck and slipped the card into its personalised, scarlet envelope.

*

She was running late, but this was deliberate: Marinette didn’t want to be the first one to arrive. She knew roughly when Adrien was dropped off, and planned to catch him before he went upstairs for their first lesson. But it seemed she had miscalculated, or he was earlier than usual, because when Marinette entered the classroom, there was already a commotion. She blinked in surprise at all the noise, and Alya immediately grabbed her.

“Girl,” she said, her lips set in a firm line. “Are you going to do it?”

Marinette nodded, but she wasn’t so confident now. Adrien was slumped back in his seat while Nino teased him about the sheer number of cards piled up on their desk. Every shade of pink was fanned across the table: blush, fuchsia, magenta. There were boxes of chocolates and red roses tied with ribbons.

“Aren’t you going to open any?” Nino asked, clearly more excited than his best friend. “Look, what about this big box?”

The blonde grimaced and swatted his best friend. “Where would I even begin? Class is about to start, anyway.”

“We can’t just leave it all here, man,” Nino said, shaking the box. “Hey, maybe it’s those new headphones that just came out?”

Marinette swallowed, her homemade card feeling tacky and cheap. It had taken her hours, but seeing this display, she just wanted to throw it in the trash.

“Go, M!” Alya nudged her. “Quick, while Chloe is distracted by Kim!”

Marinette staggered forward and misjudged her balance, grabbing the edge of Adrien’s desk to right herself. But the bang of her elbow was enough to disrupt the whole mountain and sure enough, the envelopes and gifts spilled onto the floor and Adrien’s lap.

“S-Sorry!” Marinette flushed redder than the card she had clamped by her side. She was painfully aware that every eye in the room was now on them, including Chloe, who blew an unimpressed bubble with her gum.

“No worries,” Adrien smiled reassuringly. “It was going to happen at some point!”

They both ducked down to retrieve the fallen cards and gifts, fingers brushing several times, making Marinette jolt with static shock. They neatly stacked the cards on the desk so they were more manageable. Nino found an unused cardboard box at the back of the classroom, and they stored everything inside, so the boys would have space to actually do work.

Everyone had lost interest and returned to their conversations, and Marinette was still holding onto the handmade card, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She swallowed, preparing the little speech she had memorised earlier (because her vocal chords never seemed to work when she winged it) and Adrien looked up as he was about to place the lid on the box.

“Oh, is that another one? Just chuck it in here. Thanks for the help, Marinette.”

The moisture left her mouth, and she licked her lips, desperately trying to think of how to explain without making herself look so stupid. When she couldn’t speak, Adrien gently tugged the envelope from her hand, plopped it in the box, and rammed the lid on tight.

“I don’t think that will even fit in your locker,” Nino said doubtfully, trying to take the attention away from Marinette, who was bright red, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Nah,” Adrien sighed, and he dumped the box under his desk, resting his hand on his chin. “I’ll just take it home at lunch time.”

Marinette slumped down at her desk and Alya patted her friend’s shoulder. If Adrien was leaving at lunch, there was no chance to even undo her mistake.

*

“I’m such an idiot…” Marinette groaned into her hands. “I’m so clumsy and uncute and it’s no wonder Adrien only sees me as a friend!”

“Okay, so we failed step one,” Alya told her, unwrapping a baguette. “But! Your envelope is now right on top, which is even better! And you put your name on it, didn’t you?”

“Yes….” Marinette confirmed. “But what if he comes back after lunch and he’s all strange and awkward with me?” She tore her fresh bread into little pieces and sighed. “I always mess everything up…”

“Look, it’s highly likely he won’t even open the box when he gets home. He seemed kinda bummed out by it all. Don’t ask me why.”

“Yeah, I noticed…” Marinette chewed thoughtfully. “Do you think… there’s someone he’s hoping to receive a Valentine's card from?”

“Don’t even go there, girl!” Alya frowned. “Come on, you got this! I saw the way he smiled at your earlier. He totally cares about you, Mari.”

“I know he does,” she gave a small smile. “I’m just not sure our feelings are mutual..."

*

Adrien returned to class his usual self, and was able to meet Marinette’s eye without any trouble at all. She glanced at Alya, who casually slung her arm around Nino’s neck.

“So, Monsieur Model, what was in the mystery box?”

Adrien blinked at her, green eyes confused. “Oh! I didn’t get a chance to open anything yet. My father wanted to talk to me about a shoot after school.”

“Working again?” Nino sighed. “That sucks, bro.”

“Yeah,” the blonde pressed his lips together. “So I can’t make it to our gaming tonight. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Adrien,” Marinette said gently. “There’s always another time.”

“Thanks,” the blonde smiled at her, a genuine, warm-hearted smile, and she felt herself melt. Alya coughed and pulled Nino away, speaking loudly about that really ‘interesting thing in the library he had to see.’

“So…” as soon as they were alone, Marinette felt her words fizzle out. The pressure point at her neck was jumping wildly, and struggled in vain to string a sentence together. “You…um…didn’t open any cards?”

“No,” Adrien shook his head, and his bad mood seemed to return. “I don’t really want to read anything about how much they _loved_ my last magazine spread, or how many posters they have on their wall. I’m not a… _product_.”

Marinette felt the breath whoosh from her gut. She hadn’t written such things on his card, but she did buy his magazines. And she did have his posters on her wall. Did that mean she was just like them? Another little groupie? Another annoying fan that pestered him in his free time?

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed after a few seconds ticked by. “So…shallow.”

“Right?” Adrien agreed desperately, running his hand through his hair. “I know I’m a model, I get it, but there’s more to me than that? Isn’t there, Mari?”

His voice broke on the last word, and Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Of course, Adrien,” she told him earnestly. “You are kind, and loyal, and funny. There’s much more to you than your looks.”

“Thank you,” the blonde sighed, rubbing his eyes, and Marinette noticed how weary he looked. “My father has been pushing the modelling a lot recently and it’s just…draining.”

Marinette bit her lip and held out her arms. “Would you…like a hug?”

Adrien blinked at her in surprise, and Marinette back-tracked. “I mean…just when I’m feeling down, or alone, a hug really makes it better. You don’t have to…”

She stepped back, her arms dropping to her side, but suddenly Adrien was in front of her, almost nose-to-nose. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, and sighed into her shoulder. Marinette froze for a moment, every molecule in her body buzzing, before she remembered who this hug was for. She embraced him as much as she could, arms around his back. She held him for a moment, feeling his body heat and embracing his clean, sharp scent. She rubbed his back reassuringly, and they broke apart.

“Thanks,” Adrien said, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. “You’re right, that really helped.”

“Any time…” Marinette said dreamily, watching him walk to the limo. She gave a little wave as Gorilla drove away, and Nino and Alya suddenly popped up, shaking her shoulder.

“Did you tell him? Did you?” her best friends giggled excitedly.

Marinette’s blue eyes widened and she cursed. “Dammit!”

*

Adrien returned home, had a quick meal and left straight away for the shoot. Three hours later, bone-tired, he dragged his feet into his bedroom. He didn’t even bother switching on the lights, instead headed straight for the bathroom and blasted the hot water at his back for a while. Finally, he started to unwind from the long day. He pulled on some clean sweats and a plain t-shirt and gave some cheese to Plagg.

“What’s in here?” the Cat God asked, shaking the top of the box. “More cheese?”

“I hope not,” Adrien chuckled, checking his phone. He had no intention of opening the stupid cards. He’d get Nathalie to recycle them, and she could have the flowers and chocolates if she wanted.

There were a few texts from Nino, and Adrien opened them, expecting the usual spam of memes, but instead there was a chain of messages in a more aggressive tone than usual:

 

_I can’t do this anymore man._

_OPEN THE GODAMN BOX_

_The top card._

_Please, for the love of cheese crackers._

 

Adrien frowned. The messages made no sense, and he wondered if Nino had sent them to him by mistake, though the box thing was a coincidence. Sighing, Adrien wandered over to the couch and slumped down next to it. He eased off the lid and Plagg immediately dived into the box.

“Not so fast,” Adrien warned him, holding him back by the tail. He picked up the first card, then let Plagg plough in.

It was bright red, and there was something familiar about it, but Adrien couldn’t place it. As he started to open the envelope, he caught a snatch of scent, and raised the paper to his nose. The miraculous had enhanced his natural senses, and he definitely knew this smell.

Shrugging, Adrien proceeded to open it, carefully sliding the card out.

“Woah,” the blonde flicked the light switch on so he could actually see the card in all its glory. The concept was simple: hundreds of hearts stitched onto white card. They slotted against each other perfectly, and were organised in an ombre fashion so that the left of the card was pale pink, and by the time the hearts reached the right corner, they were blood red. There were so many satin hearts, all cut out by hand, and every stitch was picked out in white thread. It was a labour of love, that was for sure. Adrien turned it over to the back just to check it hadn’t been bought in some expensive boutique, but no. It was the real deal.

Curious now, Adrien opened the card. The script was loopy and instead of an essay or poem as expected, it simply read:

 

_Cher Adrien,_

_Je t’aime._

_Bisous,_

_Marinette_

_xox_

It was short, sweet, and to the point. The result of those words was devastating. Adrien sucked in breath and almost dropped the card in shock. He fumbled for his phone, hands shaking so much he had to retype the message several times.

 

_Nino, is this a joke?_

The response was immediate.

 

_NO!!!!!_

 

Adrien gently placed the card down on the coffee table and stared at it. What was he supposed to do now? He thought back to their hug that afternoon and his chest felt warm, like it was full of hot treacle. But… _my lady._ His heart was already taken by another.

 

_Nino, what do I do?!?_

_Just be honest, man. She deserves that, at least._

Adrien sighed. His best friend was right. He couldn’t pretend he hadn’t seen it, or ignore it. She had been painfully honest with him, just like he had revealed his heart to Ladybug. He had survived rejection. And he was sure Marinette was made of stronger stuff than he was.

 

*

Marinette felt crushed as she headed to school. She had barely slept a wink all night, wondering if he had opened it. Every time her phone had buzzed, she looked at it quickly, only to be disappointed again. _Why are you getting your hopes up?_

It was an effort to go to school. Her hair was a mess, there were dark shadows under her eyes, her clothes were creased. Marinette found she didn’t care. Adrien was never going to love her, anyway. What was the point of it all?

When she arrived at school, she had no idea what time it even was. Marinette sighed as she lifted one foot in front of the other to go up the main steps at the school entrance. Maybe she could fall and break her leg, then she wouldn’t have to go to class? Her clumsiness had to come in hand at some point, right?

She gave a squeak as she actually missed a step. Marinette closed her eyes, preparing for her face to hit stone. She could almost feel the crack of her jaw, and the pop of teeth loosening. But she was jolted by hands around her waist, suddenly pulling her back to safety.

“Woah,” a voice said, as they stumbled back together. “That was a close one!”

“Adrien,” Marinette closed her eyes in shame. Of course, he would be the one to see her being a total idiot.

“You okay?” Adrien asked, his green eyes wide. He was still holding her to his chest, and Marinette suddenly felt woozy. She stumbled, and they both ended up sitting on the step with a bump.

“Sorry,” Marinette said, her vision blurring. “Dizzy.”

“That’s okay!” Adrien reassured her, rubbing her back in circles. “Take some deep breaths, okay? Have some water..”

Marinette focused on regulating her breathing as Adrien unscrewed the cap.

“Here,” he said gently. Her hands were shaking, so he waited until she was able to hold the bottle and take a sip. His hand never strayed from her back, rubbing comforting circles into her skin.

“Sorry,” she said finally, handing back the water.

“No problem,” Adrien smiled. “Missing a step can be really scary. I’m just glad you weren’t hurt.”

Marinette pressed her lips together, trying not to cry, but some tears still managed to squeeze out.

“Hey, hey,” Adrien said, scooting closer to her, putting an arm around her waist. “Did you hurt something? Do you want me to get the nurse?”

Marinette tried not to laugh. She wasn’t sure the nurse, as capable as she was, could fix broken hearts.

“Sorry,” she apologised again. “I didn’t sleep very well, and…”

Marinette gave a shuddering sigh. She still couldn’t say it.

Adrien turned to his bag again, and produced the card. “This?”

Marinette coughed, covering her mouth. “You… you opened it?”

The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “With a little help from Nino. I’m so sorry, Mari. I had no idea the card was from you. I thought you had just picked it up from the floor. Can you… forgive me?”

Marinette nodded. “Of course. It was my fault, too; I should have said something.”

Adrien smiled. “It’s beautiful. It must have taken you ages. Thank you, Marinette. I’ll be honest, it came as a shock. I had… no idea you felt that way about me.”

Marinette tensed, her fingernails biting into her palm. Adrien looked at her seriously, his green eyes unblinking.

“I… I’m so sorry, Marinette. I really value your friendship, and I think you’re amazing. But… I love someone else. I’ve loved her for quite a while.”

Marinette bowed her head. There wasn’t shock, or surprise. Just emptiness.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered, touching her hand. “If there was a way to split myself in two, I would do it.”

“That’s okay,” Marinette smiled bravely. “Thank you for being honest with me. Friends?”

“Of course,” Adrien nodded eagerly. “You’re such a special friend, Marinette. I was wondering… do you want to game tonight? Since I had to cancel before?”

“Sure,” Marinette managed to get to her feet, and brushed herself down. “Oh, and Adrien? I’m willing to wait. If it doesn’t work out with the girl you like…”

There was a gleam in Marinette’s eyes, and the blonde felt his face flame. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, lips lingering on his skin.

“Well, you know where to find me.”

Adrien blinked, holding his cheek as Marinette jumped nimbly up the stairs, tugging him along. “Come on, we’re late!”

“R-right…” the blonde shook himself and followed his friend to class. Why was his heart beating so loud? Marinette’s fingers slotted perfectly between his, and it didn’t feel like the first time they had held hands. She smiled at him, blue eyes bright, and Adrien swallowed.

He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this girl’s love, but he would treasure it.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this turned out so angsty???


End file.
